


In the Mood to Misbehave

by AnnaTheHank



Series: A/C/G ot3 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, Spanking, fake punishment, the smuttiest smut to ever smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Crowley has a very interesting dream. Cue him doing idiotic stuff to get it to come true until *gasp* talking about it helps!





	In the Mood to Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley, Crowley, Crowley...
> 
> Thank you all for popping in. This started as a very simple idea and ended up being the longest fic in this series to date :D Someone please contain me before I burn down the world mwahahahahah!  
Also to everyone out there who is getting inspiration to write either A/C/G or soft/nice Gabriel fics- y'all the real MVP's <3

Crowley’s hands are behind his back. His wrists are tied together by a leather belt, the buckle digging into his skin. Gabriel is holding onto it, pulling Crowley’s arms tight. Crowley’s face is pressed hard against the wall, his back curved. Gabriel is fucking him. Hard. His hips slam against Crowley’s ass with every forceful thrust.

“Now, say you won’t do it again,” Gabriel says, his voice deep and commanding.

“Never,” Crowley manages to whisper, between the moans and the inability to catch his breath.

There’s a hard slap, just at the point where his butt and his back meet. It sends shivers of pleasure through his nerves.

“You don’t disobey,” Gabriel says. 

Crowley chuckles. “Have you met me?”

Another slap. Another moan. Gabriel’s hand tightens its grip on the belt, pulling Crowley back. Crowley’s head leaves the wall and he has to arch his back even more in an effort to keep Gabriel’s thrusts as deep as he could. 

Gabriel leans forward, mouth next to Crowley’s ear. He growls a bit. And then-

“Crowley?”

“Crowley!”

Crowley woke up, his body startling from sleep. He blinked, looking around in the dim light. In his mind he was still against the wall with Gabriel. In reality he was sitting in bed, Aziraphale next to him, hand on his arm.

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked. He moved his hand to Crowley’s cheek. “You looked like you were having another nightmare.”

Crowley cleared his throat, shaking away the thoughts that were still in his head. “N-no,” he said, eager to quell Aziraphale’s fears. “Not a nightmare.”

Aziraphale shifted closer, hand moving back to Crowley’s arm. “Oh,” he said. He was looking down at Crowley’s lap and Crowley followed his gaze, flushing at his very obvious erection. “Quite the opposite of a nightmare, I see.” Aziraphale smiled and placed his palm there, making Crowley jump a bit. “Perhaps I can help with that, as well.”

Aziraphale’s words made Crowley’s body shiver. He craved that help. But he needed to get a grip on reality first.

“Yeah, one sec.” 

He scurried out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed his face with cold water. That was an...interesting dream. Crowley didn’t really dream. And if he did it certainly wasn’t like that. 

The problem was he couldn’t stop thinking about it. If he concentrated he could still feel it, could feel the sweet sting of Gabriel’s hand, could feel the hard pumping of his thrusts. His dick ached for attention and Crowley let his hand rub it. Then he remembered he had a very willing and adorable angel waiting to help him with that. 

Crowley forced the images of his dream from his mind and joined Aziraphale back in the bed. “So,” he said, sitting on the edge next to him. “You said something about help?”

Aziraphale smiled. He kissed him, reaching over and stroking Crowley’s dick in slow, calculated motions. Crowley sighed into the kiss, pouting a bit when Aziraphale pulled his head back.

“Why don’t you tell me about your dream,” Aziraphale whispered. “So I can help more.”

Crowley stuttered for a moment. “Uh, well, you, of course.”

“Of course.”

“And uh, we were...having fun.” Crowley smirked leaning back in for another kiss. He was closer than he thought, and his hips bucked up into Aziraphale’s touch, trying to get more friction. 

Aziraphale chuckled a bit, kissing him back. “Now,” he said, moving his kisses over to Crowley’s ear. “Why don’t you tell me what you really dreamed about.”

Crowley coughed. “That is what I dreamed about.”

Aziraphale hummed. Then he gave Crowley one last, hard tug and got up. 

“Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale picked up his book and crawled into the other side of the bed, sitting against the headboard and sighing contently as he opened the book. Crowley frowned.

“Fine,” he said. “Two can tango.” He crawled under the covers, covering his head with them and scowling. Stupid dreams. His erection reminded him that it still needed attention. He told it to go away and it did.

-

Normally, when the shop was open, Crowley would just hang around upstairs or wander out in the morning to do some low-level tempting. (He was still a demon after all, he couldn’t help it). But that day he had other plans. 

He rolled out of bed, thankful the night didn’t bring any more dreams, and willed some clothes into existence. He wandered down to the shop. Aziraphale gave him a tight glance, but didn’t say anything. He was straightening a shelf after someone had been browsing it.

Crowley slumped down in the little armchair set up by the window. He glared out at the shop. He knew that Aziraphale was uncomfortable with his blatant display of scowls. But he also knew that a sulking demon in the corner was a good deterrent to any possible customers, and Aziraphale appreciated that. So Aziraphale said nothing, letting him spend the day there pouting. 

Evening came and Aziraphale closed up, heading upstairs. Crowley grumbled to himself, upset that he hadn’t broken him yet, and followed him up. Aziraphale picked up one of his books, smiling at it before sitting down on the couch and opening it up. 

“Angel,” Crowley groaned. He slipped over the arm of the chair, laying his body across Aziraphale’s lap. Aziraphale’s arms lifted to accommodate him, but he still said nothing. Crowley huffed and turned onto his back, frowning up at him. “Please!”

Aziraphale’s hand dropped down to Crowley’s head, fingers running through his hair. He still said nothing and didn't look at him. Crowley grumbled. 

“Alright, fine,” he said. He grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulders and pulled himself up, sitting properly in his lap. “I’ll tell you already.”

Aziraphale’s smile was small. He closed the book, placing it on the cushion beside him and finally looking at Crowley.

“I had a dream,” Crowley started. Better to ease into it.

“Yes, you did,” Aziraphale said. He placed one hand on Crowley’s thigh, the other still tangled up in his hair. 

“And uh, it was about...well...itwasaboutGabriel.” Crowley hid his face in Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale chuckled, rubbing his back. “My darling there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Crowley sighed, nuzzling closer. “It’s what we were doing,” he said, voice muffled by the collar of Aziraphale’s coat.

“I assume you were having sex,” Aziraphale offered. Crowley nodded. “Well, my dear, I do hope that by now you realize there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

Crowley huffed. “He was punishing me,” he said, feeling his whole body flush not just at admitting it but at remembering how good the dream had been. “With sex,” he added, just in case it wasn’t clear.

Aziraphale hummed and Crowley curled up tighter, his muscles tensing just waiting for the angel to say something. He really didn’t know how he was going to react to this information, and that made it worse. 

“Well, dear, you should tell him.”

Crowley sat up, staring at him. “You’re kidding right? Aziraphale, it took me all day just to tell you.”

Aziraphale smiled, moving his hand from Crowley’s hair to his cheek, thumb rubbing over the skin. “He’s not exactly the best on picking up suggestions,” he said. “If you want this from him you’re going to have to ask.”

Crowley smirked, leaning into the touch. “I was thinking of just, you know, doing something next time he was here. You know, get him riled up.”

Aziraphale laughed. “You know as well as I do that the very last thing Gabriel is going to do to you if he’s upset is have sex. Especially since he knows how much you like it.” Crowley frowned. “Instead, you should just tell him.”

“But it won’t be real,” Crowley said, pouting. 

“You could always pretend it is. You know, tell him about it and then, I don’t know, put salt in his coffee instead of sugar or something.”

Crowley scoffed. “Yeah, I’m sure that’ll work.” He turned his head, kissing Aziraphale’s palm. “Don’t worry, I’ll think of something.”

“I really must insist that you tell him, darling. Otherwise I fear disaster.”

Crowley leaned forward, kissing Aziraphale’s lips. “I said don’t worry. I’ve got this.”

Aziraphale sighed. Crowley most certainly did not have this.  
-

Two days later and the chance arrived. Aziraphale was doing inventory of the shop. Generally this was not needed, as rarely did the inventory change. But he enjoyed doing it as he occasionally came across a book he hadn’t read in some time and would get delighted at the prospect of reading it again.

He was adding one such book to a little pile when he felt the difference in the air. He turned around, smile brightening as he saw Gabriel there. “Gabriel! How are you?”

“Hello, Aziraphale. Just fine, thank you.” 

Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows and stepped up to him. “Are you sure?”

Gabriel was standing up straight hands behind his back, face...unreadable. He nodded. “Quite certain.”

Aziraphale looked him up and down. He most certainly was not fine. “Something happened,” he said. 

Gabriel shook his head, sucking in his bottom lip a bit, eyes opening slightly wider. “Where’s Crowley?”

“He’s upstairs I believe,” Aziraphale said. “What’s wrong?”

“Did he tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. “What happened in France.”

“No. When was he in France?”

“Last night.”

Aziraphale thought back to last night. Crowley had called him asking if he could have some fun with someone he had met. Aziraphale had figured it would get that dream out of his system. But he didn’t know he was in France.

“He was...with someone,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale smiled a bit. “Let me guess. You caught him, did you?”

Gabriel nodded. “I told him to come clean with you. I had hoped that he would.”

Aziraphale sighed, closing his eyes. “I see. I fear I know exactly what is happening here. Please, sit down.”

Aziraphale gestured to the two armchairs. Gabriel sat in the same chair Crowley had while he was pouting, and Aziraphale sat across from him.

“I believe I should start by saying that I knew Crowley was going to be with someone,” Aziraphale said, trying to keep his face upbeat.

“I don’t think you understand.”

“No, I do. Quite perfectly.” Aziraphale leaned back in his chair, trying to figure out how to explain it. “We have a bit of an agreement of sorts. You see...he’s allowed to be with other people. As long as he clears it with me first, that is.”

“I see.” Gabriel folded his hands on his lap. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking away. 

Aziraphale felt guilt settle in his stomach like a cold weight. He hadn’t even thought about it. It had been so long since Crowley had asked for this. Almost since...almost since Gabriel had started showing up in the first place. Aziraphale closed his eyes. Of course they should have asked him, should have talked about it with him first. 

But what’s done is done. They couldn’t go back and change it. They had to deal with the now, and the future.

“He hasn’t done it in a while,” he said, trying to ease the pain. “But, you see, I think I know why he did. And why France. And why right where you would find him.”

“Why’s that?”

“You see, he had this dream the other night. It involved you.”

Gabriel looked back at him, curiosity replacing the expression on his face. “Me?” Aziraphale nodded.

“He, uh, well...I believe he’s trying to get you mad at him to...fulfill this fantasy.”

“How does my being mad at him help with...anything?”

Aziraphale chuckled, looking down at his fingers. How was he supposed to explain that? “Well, you know how he is, how he can be. He wanted you to punish him. With sex. It’s a...a thing.”

Gabriel was silent for a moment, processing the information. “I don’t understand. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yes, I know. It doesn’t. But he enjoys it. And for whatever reason that may be, well...I do so love to indulge him. I told him he should just tell you about the dream but, well, you know Crowley. Not big on words.”

“Yes. He isn’t.”

“Look, I’m very sorry we never told you about this whole arrangement. I never even thought twice about it and I should have. Especially considering the more recent developments in our relationship.”

Gabriel half-smiled at him. “It’s okay.”

Aziraphale could sense that it wasn’t but he didn’t want to push anything. “So. What would you like to do about Crowley?”

Gabriel shook his head. “What is there to do?”

“As far as I can see it, we have two options. We can either give him exactly what he wants and go give him a good punishment. Or, we can go up there and tell him his behavior was completely uncalled for and that if he wants something in the future he’s going to have to ask for it.”

“I like the second option,” Gabriel said.

Aziraphale smiled. “I thought you would. Come on.” Aziraphale stood up, holding his hand out. Gabriel took it, getting to his feet as well. They went upstairs together.

-

Crowley was sitting on the couch, completely absorbed in whatever show was on. Gabriel still felt a pang of pain when he saw him. All he could think about was seeing Crowley with that other guy, pressed against the wall on the public street, making out. It made his blood boil.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said. He stepped up to the couch and reached over to grab the remote turning off the television.

“Hey, angel,” Crowley said. He leaned his head back. He spotted Gabriel and smirked. “Hey, Gabriel.”

“I’m very disappointed with you, my dear,” Aziraphale said. He placed a hand under Crowley’s chin, holding his head back.

Crowley’s eyes cut to Aziraphale, his smirk falling. “Why’s that?”

“I told you to talk to him about it,” Aziraphale said. He shook his head. “I can’t believe you would do something so foolish.”

Crowley tried to move but Aziraphale’s hand wouldn’t let him. Gabriel wondered if they really were going with the second option. 

“Did you even think about his feelings, Crowley? I mean, how do you think he felt seeing you there with someone else, and no warning?”

Crowley struggled against Aziraphale’s hand, reminding Gabriel just how strong Aziraphale could be. “Well, I was hoping he’d be a little jealous,” he said.

“I can’t believe you’d be so cruel.”

“It wasn’t that cruel.”

Aziraphale didn’t say anything. Crowley looked over to Gabriel, who tried to keep a steady face but couldn’t fight the bile of pain building in his stomach. It was stupid, he knew, to get so upset over something as that. But he had, and he couldn't seem to stop.

Crowley looked back up at Aziraphale. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Aziraphale let go. “I’m not the one you need to apologize to.”

Crowley frowned. He rolled off the couch and slumped his way over to Gabriel, head scrunched down, hands stuffed deep in his pockets.

“Gabriel, I’m sorry,” he said, not looking at him. “I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale interjected.

Crowley sighed. “I shouldn’t have made out with someone else in front of you. Especially without asking you, or, whatever.”

Gabriel knew he should forgive him. That was the angel way after all. But he could still see it. And it made him intensely uncomfortable.

“Nothing was going to happen,” Crowley continued, looking back at Aziraphale. “Honest. It was a ploy from the start. You know that.”

“I know, dear. But I’m not the one you hurt.”

Crowley growled and turned back to Gabriel. “Look, what can I do to make you stop staring at me like that? Anything you want.”

Gabriel grabbed Crowley’s face in his hands before he could say anything else. Crowley had been right. Gabriel was jealous. He had seen Crowley kissing that guy and had given the excuse that he was cheating on Aziraphale. But somewhere along the way he had also come to realize that Crowley was cheating on him, too. 

He kissed Crowley, hard, pushing away the image. It was different when he saw Crowley and Aziraphale together. That was natural, that was a part of their life. This had been different. And Gabriel wanted to show Crowley exactly who he belonged with.

“That was unexpected,” Crowley said as they pulled apart.

“I forgive you,” Gabriel said, mostly meaning it. 

Crowley shuffled a bit. “Good.”

“Well.” Aziraphale sighed. “Now that that’s all out in the open, how about lunch?”

-

Aziraphale always had a magical way of getting Gabriel to stick around for coffee when he tried to get back to work. It was strange, this hold he had over him, and Gabriel intended to figure out what it was. 

Crowley offered to make them coffee, and Gabriel figured it was his way of trying to make up for his blunder. His smile was awfully fake when he set the mug down for him.

“Don’t drink that,” Aziraphale said, sipping on his own mug. 

Gabriel held it up to mouth. “Why not?”

Aziraphale gave Crowley a look. “He put salt in it.”

Crowley’s smile turned into a sneer. “I did not.”

“Honestly, darling. Did you learn nothing?”

Crowley took the mug from Gabriel. “I never learn anything, you should know that.”

“You really want me to punish you?” Gabriel asked. Crowley made a noise. “I’m sure I wouldn’t be very good at it.”

Crowley shrugged. “It was just a stupid dream.”

“Well...what happened exactly?” Gabriel asked. Maybe he could work with some of it.

Crowley shook his head and placed a non salted mug of coffee before him. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Crowley.” Aziraphale reached out and rubbed Crowley’s arm. “Really, my dear. You don’t need to hide your desires with us. Let us help you.”

“Just forget it,” Crowley said, shrugging him off. 

On the one hand it seemed like giving in to what Crowley wanted was a bad idea, especially the ways he was trying to go about getting it. But on the other hand he really did want to make Crowley happy. And it seemed like he was awfully miserable without this particular...indulgence.

“How dare you talk to an angel like that,” Gabriel said, pushing up from the table. 

“What?” Crowley asked. 

Gabriel pointed at Aziraphale. “Apologize.”

“I’m...sorry?” Crowley said, still looking at Gabriel. 

“That’s...not enough,” Gabriel said. He knew he would be rubbish at this.

Aziraphale made a soft gasp. “Oh. Oh yes.” He stood up and Crowley turned his confused stare to him. “I do believe he needs to be taught a lesson.”

Crowley’s mouth opened then he smirked. Gabriel was very thankful that Aziraphale stepped in, as he really had no idea what he was doing. 

“Don’t you think, Gabriel?” Aziraphale asked.

“Yes,” Gabriel said. “Quite.”

Aziraphale looked at Gabriel and nodded slightly. Gabriel took a gulp and grabbed Crowley’s arm, one eyebrow raised. Aziraphale smiled at him and nodded more enthusiastically.

“Come on then, let’s take him upstairs.”

Gabriel tightened his grip on Crowley’s arm and pulled him along, following Aziraphale upstairs. He pushed him into the bedroom, hoping Aziraphale would just take the reins already.

“So,” Aziraphale said, grabbing Crowley’s waist and steering him towards the bed. “How would you like to punish him?”

“I don’t know,” Gabriel said, honestly. He caught the smile on Crowley’s face and blushed. He did warn him he’d be bad.

“Why don’t you spank him?” Aziraphale suggested. 

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. Aziraphale gestured to the bed and Gabriel sat down on the edge. He saw the smirk that Crowley was giving him and took a deep breath. He knew that Crowley was trying to goad him into losing control, but he had to be in control. Especially in a situation like this. 

Aziraphale gently pushed at Crowley's back and he stumbled forward. Gabriel grabbed his arms to balance him, then remembered he was supposed to be punishing him, and pulled him down, laying him across his lap. Crowley chuckled a bit, sliding forward so his groin was pressed against Gabriel’s thigh.

Aziraphale knelt on the ground before them, placing his hands on Gabriel’s knees. He nodded at Gabriel, eyes sparkling with encouragement. Gabriel let his hand hover over Crowley for a moment before putting it back down on the bed. He was an angel. An Archangel. Surely this was beneath him, this act of rage, however staged it was.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I can’t.”

Crowley got up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel, a scowl on his face. “Well then get out and let Aziraphale do it.”

Gabriel slapped Crowley’s ass, surprising himself and Aziraphale. Crowley, however, just smirked and turned his head back, arching his back. 

“I, uh,” Gabriel started, still working out what had just happened. 

Aziraphale smiled. “I’m sure that’s just what he wanted.” He grabbed Crowley’s hair in a fist and pushed his head into the mattress. “Now do be quiet, darling. Go on. Do it again.”

This Gabriel was more comfortable with, Aziraphale telling him what to do, taking control and steering the way things went. This he could work with. 

Gabriel spanked him again and Crowley groaned. He was a little worried he had hurt him but the groan turned to a moan on the third spank and Gabriel trusted that one of them would say something if he was doing it wrong.

“Good,” Aziraphale said. “Now.” He released Crowley’s head and reached around his waist, undoing his pants. He slid them down just past Crowley’s butt, revealing smooth skin already tinged with pink. “More like this.”

Gabriel did as he was instructed and Crowley’s head tossed back and forth on the mattress as he moaned. Gabriel was completely wrapped up in it, now that he had started. He loved how Crowley’s skin changed with every slap, turning from pale to pink to red. He loved the way he moaned, and the way his erection pressed and rubbed against Gabriel’s thigh. He could feel a wet spot growing there and knew he’d have to get those pants cleaned. 

Aziraphale watched over him, one hand squeezing his knee and the other rubbing over Crowley’s back. It was nice having him there and Gabriel knew nothing about any of this would work without him. He always seemed to know what to do and Gabriel was glad to have him on his side.

“Alright,” Crowley said a while later. Gabriel wasn’t really sure how long. “That’s, ah, fuck!”

Aziraphale’s hand grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, stilling his movements. “I do believe that’s enough for now,” he said.

“Sorry,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He looked down and over at Crowley.

“It’s fine,” Crowley said, his words forced, his breath heavy. He had a nice little sheen of sweat over his body, soaking his shirt in a few places. “But you better fuck me soon before I combust.”

Aziraphale slapped him on the ass again saying, “Really, dear. That’s no way to talk to an angel, or have you forgotten?”

Gabriel watched Crowley with wide eyes. How could Aziraphale just hurt him like that? But Crowley was laughing. 

“Guess I haven’t learned my lesson yet,” he said. 

“Very well.” Aziraphale stood up and grabbed Crowley’s hair again, pulling him up as well. He dragged Crowley to the other side of the room, the demon smiling all the way, and they climbed in on the other side. 

Crowley got up on his knees and Aziraphale pushed his head against the headboard, his hair resting just under Anthony Jr.’s body. 

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said, holding a bottle of lube out to him. “Care to do the honors?”

Gabriel nodded and crawled over to them. He took the bottle and dropped some onto his fingers. He rubbed it over Crowley’s hole, Crowley sticking his ass out to help him. Just as he started to slip a finger in Aziraphale interrupted.

“Oh no,” he said. “None of that.”

“A-are you sure?” Gabriel asked, his movements stilled.

“Quite certain.”

Gabriel hesitated. He wanted to do what Aziraphale told him. But he didn’t want to hurt Crowley, more than he already had that is.

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Crowley. Are you alright with that?”

“Yes,” Crowley hissed, pushing his ass out even more, face squashed against the headboard. 

Gabriel nodded and rubbed more lube on his dick. He grabbed Crowley’s waist with one hand, holding himself in the other so he could push in. And it was a tight push. Crowley’s breath increased and he let out one continuous moan that certainly shouldn’t have lasted as long as it did. 

And it felt really, really, really good, the way Crowley took him in, his ass hot and tight. Gabriel had to take a minute once he was inside all the way to stop himself from coming right then and there. 

“Lovely job, dear,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel didn’t know if he was talking to him or Crowley but he figured it didn’t matter. 

Gabriel grabbed Crowley’s waist with both hands and started long and slow thrusts, getting adjusted to the position, trying to feel out Crowley’s prostate.

Aziraphale smiled at him. “That doesn’t look very punishing,” he said.

“Oh believe me,” Crowley said through clenched teeth. “It is.”

“You won’t break him, it’s okay.” Aziraphale let go of Crowley’s head and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, putting his own hand in that position. 

Gabriel grabbed onto Crowley’s hair. It was awfully soft and it felt good against his skin. This was what Crowley wanted, he told himself. So give it to him.

Gabriel pushed against Crowley’s head, pulling down hard against his waist. He turned his thrusts shallower, increasing the speed. He could feel himself rubbing against Crowley’s prostate and it spurred him on, picking up the speed.

Crowley was a groaning, panting mess. The bed started to move with each thrust, the mattress sliding in the frame slightly, pushing against the headboard which in turn bounced against the wall.

“Oh my,” Aziraphale said, his voice breathless. Gabriel glanced over at him. He was jerking himself off, eyes scanning over the scene, free hand braced against the headboard. He was moaning softly in time with the thrusts, as if he was the one getting fucked.

Gabriel could feel Crowley getting closer. Could hear it in his moans, could feel it under his fingers as muscles tensed and skin dripped with sweat. 

Then something interesting happened. All the banging about had knocked loose the bonds holding up Anthony Jr. The giant snake plushie fell down, bouncing on Crowley’s head. Crowley started laughing and Gabriel stopped.

“Well don’t stop now,” Crowley said, still laughing. He started to turn and Gabriel pulled out. Crowley settled himself on his back, smiling his devilish smirk as he grabbed Anthony Jr. and hugged him close. He stuck his legs in the air and winked.

Gabriel grabbed his hips again, getting himself right back into the rhythm. Crowley reached to the side, holding Anthony Jr. tight with one arm and using his other hand to take over the job of jerking off Aziraphale. 

Watching Crowley lie there, smiling like that, his whole skin flushed, it was beautiful. And Aziraphale, just there, part of it without being part of it, it was magical. Gabriel really was lucky. And not two seconds after that realization he was coming, releasing into Crowley with a deep moan and an even deeper gratitude. 

He kept going, despite his muscles begging him to stop. He kept going until Aziraphale came, spilling out over Crowley’s hand. He kept going until Crowley came just after, his cum somehow not getting on Anthony Jr. even when it should have. He pulled out, his body thanking him.

“That was…” Aziraphale said. “Something, wasn’t it?”

“Hell yeah it was,” Crowley said. He put his legs down then winced, raising his hips off the bed.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said. He grabbed Crowley’s waist to help hold him up. “I really did not want to hurt you.”

“It’s fine,” Crowley said, smiling as Aziraphale dug around in the bedside table. “Really. I like it.”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“Cause, it feels good.”

“I will never understand that.”

Crowley licked his hips. “You don’t have to understand it as long as you keep doing it.” He winked.

“Turn over, please,” Aziraphale said. He was holding a tube in his hand, pouring out a drop on his hand. Crowley flopped over, Gabriel helping as he could. “Here, rub some of this on him,” Aziraphale said. He poured a drop into Gabriel’s hand. It was cold.

Crowley twitched a bit as they rubbed it on his ass. He sighed, making a happy little moan. He was still hugging Anthony Jr., using his body like a pillow.

“I know that you probably have to get back to work,” Aziraphale said, smiling as he put the bottle away. “But I’m sure he would appreciate it if you stuck around for a while. Maybe just the afternoon?”

“And what would you like?” Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale glanced down. “I want you to stay.”

“I never thanked you,” Gabriel said. “For taking me in. You had no reason to trust me and, honestly, you shouldn’t have. But you did. And I appreciate that.”

Aziraphale placed a hand on his arm. “I am so glad that you did come here,” he said. 

“Hey,” Crowley mumbled, his voice slurred. “I am seriously lacking in some cuddles over here.”

Aziraphale and Gabriel shared a smile and then laid down, one on either side of Crowley. They lay on their sides, arms wrapped around Crowley in a dual hug. Crowley let out another happy little noise and snuggled his plushie him closer. 

Gabriel smiled, closing his eyes. One thing was for sure. It was never a dull day whenever he came around.


End file.
